Bloons Tower Defense
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Towers *Dart Tower *Tack Tower *Ice Tower *Bomb Tower *Super Monkey Enemies Rounds *Round 1: 12 (12 Red Bloons) *Round 2: 25 (25 Red Bloons) *Round 3: 34 (24 Red Bloons, 5 Blue Bloons) *Round 4: 58 (10 Red Bloons, 24 Blue Bloons) *Round 5: 80 (30 Red Bloons, 25 Blue Bloons) *Round 6: 45 (15 Green Bloons) *Round 7: 150 (75 Blue Bloons) *Round 8: 251 (115 Red Bloons, 68 Blue Bloons) *Round 9: 164 (49 Red Bloons, 22 Green Bloons) *Round 10: 120 (40 Green Bloons) *Round 11: 96 (24 Yellow Bloons) *Round 12: 147 (30 Blue Bloons, 25 Green Bloons, 3 Yellow Bloons) *Round 13: 280 (40 Red Bloons, 75 Blue Bloons, 30 Green Bloons) *Round 14: 104 (26 Yellow Bloons) *Round 15: 240 (30 Red Bloons, 60 Green Bloons) *Round 16: 400 (80 Blue Bloons, 80 Green Bloons) *Round 17: 390 (150 Blue Bloons, 30 Green Bloons) *Round 18: 250 (30 Blue Bloons, 26 Green Bloons, 28 Yellow Bloons) *Round 19: 276 (92 Green Bloons) *Round 20: 360 (40 Blue Bloons, 60 Yellow Bloons) *Round 21: 395 (10 Blue Bloons, 85 Green Bloons, 30 Yellow Bloons) *Round 22: 180 (45 Yellow Bloons) *Round 23: 361 (35 Green Bloons, 64 Yellow Bloons) *Round 24: 340 (20 Blue Bloons, 60 Green Bloons, 30 Yellow Bloons) *Round 25: 440 (80 Green Bloons, 50 Yellow Bloons) *Round 26: 340 (85 Yellow Bloons) *Round 27: 180 (20 Black Bloons) *Round 28: 340 (40 Green Bloons, 55 Yellow Bloons) *Round 29: 680 (125 Yellow Bloons, 20 Black Bloons) *Round 30: 756 (252 Green Bloons) *Round 31: 447 (10 Blue Bloons, Green Bloons, 28 Black Bloons) *Round 32: 362 (25 Green Bloons, 20 Yellow Bloons, 23 Black Bloons) *Round 33: 600 (150 Yellow Bloons) *Round 34: 470 (35 Green Bloons, 35 Yellow Bloons, 25 Black Bloons) *Round 35: 723 (85 Green Bloons, 117 Yellow Bloons) *Round 36: 769 (118 Yellow Bloons, 33 Black Bloons) *Round 37: 531 (59 Black Bloons) *Round 38: 900 (225 Yellow Bloons) *Round 39: 860 (50 Red Bloons, 50 Blue Bloons, 50 Green Bloons, 50 Yellow Bloons, 40 Black Bloons) *Round 40: 720 (80 Black Bloons) *Round 41: 540 (20 Black Bloons, 40 White Bloons) *Round 42: 740 (50 Yellow Bloons, 30 Black Bloons, 30 White Bloons) *Round 43: 1400 (152 Yellow Bloons, 48 Black Bloons, 40 White Bloons) *Round 44: 1080 (120 Black Bloons) *Round 45: 1125 (125 White Bloons) *Round 46: 1320 (60 Yellow Bloons, 60 Black Bloons, 60 White Bloons) *Round 47: 1310 (80 Yellow Bloons, 70 Black Bloons, 40 White Bloons) *Round 48: 1648 (70 Yellow Bloons, 76 Black Bloons, 76 White Bloons) *Round 49: 1777 (100 Yellow Bloons, 83 Black Bloons, 70 White Bloons) *Round 50: 1800 (100 Black Bloons, 100 White Bloons) Pre-Round Comments #Welcome to Bloons Tower Defense! Stop the Bloons escaping by building towers next to the maze. As you get more money build more towers or upgrading existing ones. #That was too easy, press 'Start Round' to play the next round. #Still super easy, you didn't miss any did you? #Blue bloons move faster and have red bloons inside them. #Remember to spend your money. #Green bloons move even faster and have blue bloons inside them! #Lots of blue ones coming up. Hope you're ready... #The dart tower piercing upgrade allows darts to pop up to 2 bloons each. #Ice towers work best with bomb towers nearby. #Are you ready for a whole bunch of greens? #Yellow bloons are - you guessed it, even bigger and even faster and have greens inside them. #Tower upgrades are usually a better option than just adding more towers. #Tower defense is about what towers you use and where you put them. #The super monkey tower is not a joke, he really kicks ***! #You lose one life for every bloon that escapes. So a blue bloon costs you two lives, a green one three lives etc. #I've tried and you can't pass the game using only tack towers. You can slow the game down a lot though. #Relax a bit, there are no yellow bloons in the next level. #Have you played Bloons? #A whole bunch of greens coming up. #Too easy. Let's step this up a bit. #Place your towers so that they can be shooting at something for a long time, corners are good. #Ready for 45 straight yellows? #Yellows, greens, then more yellows - that should take care of you... #Did you know that the Greek national anthem has 136 verses? #93% of American teenage girls say shopping is their favorite activity. #Tack towers are really useful for thinning out the crowds - get the speed upgrade for extra effectiveness. #Black bloons are nasty - they are small but contain 2 yellows inside them. Oh did I mention they are IMMUNE TO BOMBS?! #When you sell a tower, you get 80% of what you paid for it, including all the upgrade money you spent. #Lots and lots of yellows - more than a hundred even, followed by a bunch of black bloons. #Next is a cash round - pop hundreds and hundreds of greens to top up your money. If you leak any I'll wince. #Monkeys aren't so good at shooting at things moving to their left. Something about being right handed I guess. #The good thing about black bloons is that they move slower than yellows. #A - lot of yellows. #10% of people lose their temper every day. If they play Counterstrike its more like 90% I think... #You will probably need to use every tower type to finish the game. #You can improve frame rate a bit by having no towers selected during the round. #Just black bloons coming up. Lots of 'em. #Just around the corner there are a throng of yellow bloons waiting to have a go... #Just for fun, there are some of each colour bloon in the next level. Enjoy popping those easy reds for a change. #80 black bloons. Enjoy. #Its important to not lose early lives, because the levels are only getting harder. #White bloons are IMMUNE TO FREEZING - and they also have 2 yellows inside them. #How many monkeys does it take to make a super monkey? That stuff will keep you up at night. #Lots and lots and lots of black bloons. More than ever. #Lots and lots and lots of WHITE bloons. More than ever. #Lots of white, then black, then yellow bloons. The next level is going to hurt. #You still playing? I'm impressed, I couldn't get this far without cheating. #You got any super monkeys yet? Are they really worth all that money? #Its ok if you don't pass this level. Really it is. Just hit 'try again'. Its the effort that counts. #This is the last level. There are TONS AND TONS of black AND white bloons coming. Hope you have lots of lives left... Screenshot Category:Games Category:Bloons Games Category:Browser Games Category:Tower Defence Games